Shizuo's zombie
by yukikosnow139
Summary: What would happen if shizuo finally killed Izaya? But then Izaya came back to life and seeked out Shizuo. This is just a zombie story about what would happen if Shizuo had to live with a zombie Izaya. Shizaya. PLEASE REVIEW. staying at T. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**SHIZUO'S ZOMBIE**

~SHIZUO APARMENT~

He had finally done it. Shizuo had finally killed Izaya and he was not happy. Now you would think that since he had finally killed his worst enemy, Shizuo would be jumping for joy but he was not, instead he was feeling well… guilty and for some reason sad. Shizuo was held for questioning by the police but they couldn't find any evidence that Shizuo killed Izaya. The only thing they found were a tiny little wrapper that look like a candy wrapper.

Shizuo signed for the 60th time today as he was lying on the floor to his tiny beaten down apartment reading! Which was saying something. Shizuo was actually smart but usually used his body not his head which is why many though he was not to bright-not like they would actually say it to his face. He was trying to distract himself from his thoughts about Izaya and how he was dead. " I should not have to worry about anything now that flea is dead" thought Shizuo as he put down his book: Life of Pi. But then he picked it back up and started to read because his thoughts were going to the fleas dead body. After an hour he had only read 5 more pages of the book. The main reason was because his thought kept drifting to the now dead Izaya. Finally on his 30th attempt to focus on his book he was interrupted by thoughts of Izaya AGAIN. Sighing Shizuo reach for his cigarettes only to find an empty packet.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he stood up. Dusting himself off he went towards the door and opened it up hard making the door hit the wall. And leaving a dent in the wall, this did nothing to help his mood. He walked out of the door and this time closed it very gently- even though he wanted to slam the doors shut and break it. He then went down the stairs and walked down the street towards the nearst store.

~MORGUE~

" Seems he died under suspicious cause" said the coroner as he washed his hands to his friend.

" really, that's odd for the best know information broker in ikebokoro" said his young friend.

"it is said the coroner Well lets go."

Him and his friend gather their bags and turned off the lights then closed the door and locked it.

In the morgue on a cold metal bed table laid a young information broker . His face was very pale as he laid their he looked like sleeping beauty. The cover that was covering his left hand started to gently twitch then rapidly and suddenly his whole body started to twitch. His back arched and there was a sudden intake of breath. The body started to get up but his movements were still jerky so he fell off the table. He used his hands and pushed himself up off the ground and used the table to support his weight as he got up. Once on his feet he looked around and the first thought was a name Shizuo. He didn't even notice the body next to him or the medical tools. His thoughts were still on the name Shizuo. He started to remember a hair color then a build and finally a face.

He stepped forward and started to walk. Towards the door when he reached there he tried to open the door and found it locked. So he broke it down. It didn't occur to him a normal human shouldn't be able to do that. He was focused on his destination

"S….Sh… Shizu.. ooo..SHIZUO"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 **

**~somewhere in Shinjuku~ **

Celty had just finished her job, and was riding back to the apartment her and Shinra shared on her 'horse' when she passed someone she knew. She stopped her 'horse' abruptly and turned her 'head' and saw Orihara Izaya slowly trudging. She stared and thought "isn't he suppose to be dead? Maybe he is someone else." She concluded. Celty decided to get a closer look so she backed up her 'horse' and parked it on the curb and walked towards the man that could be or could not be Orihara Izaya. Once Celty got close to him she tapped his sholder. He didn't respond and so she tapped again while walking behind him. If she had an actual head she would have been frowning. So she ran to the front of the guy and backed up a little in shock. He was in fact Orihara Izaya. Other than the fact his skin looked very pale, he was defiantly Izaya.

She pulled out her PDA and started typing, while he was doing that Izaya passed her and was still walking. She finished typing and ran in front of him. The message was

**["Izaya, why are you alive? Or did you fake your death?"]**

Izaya didn't respond and kept walking, so Celty started typing while walking and pushed it in front of his face.

**["Izaya"] **

But Izaya kept walking. Celty grabbed his arm. It was bad ideas for Izaya pulled his arm up, pulling Celty into the air and slam her down in front of him. Celty was surprised that izaya had that much strength. But her being surprised didn't last long before she got mad and graabed him again this time pulling both of his hands down, izaya lurched forward throwing her off again, though this time she was ready and landed right. She brought out a solid black brick and cracked him over the head with it making him faint.

"oops.. I guess I wacked him to hard. But that not the problem Izaya should be dead, I mean I saw his body" she thought as she picked him up. "I'll bring him to Shinra" Celty then slanged him over her 'horse' and road off to the apartment"

**~ Shinra and Celty's apartment~**

"Interesting" said Shinra as he looked at Izaya and was poking him with a medical thingy. An hour before when Celty had gotten home and was carrying Izaya body, Shinra asked if she robbed a morge and why she was holding Izaya's body. Celty Just glared at him and typed;

**["I was coming back from my job in Shinjuku, when I spotted him WALKING down the street. I tried to get his attention but he didn't respond, when I grabbed his arm he sent me Flying into the air, and I accidently knocked him out with a brick"]**

"Are you sure it was accidently?" said Shinra with a slight smile on his lips as he drank his coffee.

**["YES! And that's not the point, the point is he's is supposed to be dead, but he was waking around"] typed Celty**

"maybe he's a zombie." Said Shinra **. **Celty looked at him for a couple of moments and then typed;

**[" d-don't be s-s-stupid shinra Z-zo-zombies don't exist" ] **her neck was spewing black mist out as she typed.

"I was joking Celty" Shinra said. He held back saying she was dullahan. "I'll check him out then"

"interesting" said Shinra again as he put away his medical thingy.

**["what is it?"] **typed Celty peering over his shoulder to get a better look at Izaya.

"Well it looks like my guess was right" said Shinra as he smiled and turned towards Celty. "He's a zombie"

Before Celty could type they heard groaning and turned to see Izaya getting up and looking at them. Celty stared at him and Shinra went over to him and said "hey, Izaya. Do you know where you are or who I am?" izaya just looked at him blankly and started to say something, but then shut his mouth. After a few moments he opened his mouth again and said "Sh-i-i-zu-zu-o…. need Shi-zuo." And got off the couch and started walking toward the door. Celty and Shinra looked at each other, when neither of them moved Celty typed;

**["Shinra do something he can't leave. Everybody thinks he's dead!"]**

Shinra sighed but walked towards Izaya and called out "izaya… you can't go out." Izaya didn't seem to hear him for he kept walking and had reach the door knob when Shinra called out again saying "Shizuo is coming over today." At that Izaya stoped and turned around and looked at Shinra. It was then that the doctor figured mentioning Shizuo's name would probably keep him here. So he continued "yeah, if you stay here I'm sure you could meet Shizuo." Izaya walk over to the couch and sat down. Celty walked over and typed;

**["Shinra! Shizuo not coming… in less he gets hurt. And he would probably lose it if he saw Izaya still alive."]**

"I think if you mention Shizuo's name he'll do what you ask of him." Said Shinra as he looked at izaya

**["Why do you think that is?"] **typed Celty out of sheer curiosity

"I have a guess but I want to ask him a question to make sure" Shinra said as he walked towards Izaya

"Izaya, I'm going to ask you a question about Shizuo, and please be honest." Said the doctor. At the name of the blond's name Izaya nodded and looked at him.

"ok, izaya…. What do you feel for Shizuo?" asked the doctor. At the question Celty frowned but said nothing.

Izaya smiled, one of those un fake pure smile and said "lo-lo-ve him."

Celty gasped and Shinra smiled said he knew it. "Have you loved him since before tonight?" asked shinra. The question made Izaya frown and say "ye-yes, I be-be-leive, everything is-is ha-ha-zy." Shinra said thank you and got up and walked towards Celty.

**["What does this mean Shinra?"] **Celty typed. "it means before Izaya died he was in love with Shizuo, and for some reason he came back alive. Since before he died Izaya had strong feelings of love towards Shizuo, Izaya seeks him out." Shinra replied.

"Celty can you go and find Shizuo and bring him back here?" Shinra ask

**["yes"] **typed celty and she grabbed her helmet and left the apartment.

Shinra smiled and thought to himself " now to find out how long Izaya has been in love with Shizuo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

~Ikebukoro~

Shizuo was feeling a bit better now that he had his smokes. He was walking back to his apartment, when he heard a familiar horse neigh. He turned around with his cigarette in his mouth and saw Celty parking her 'horse'. She got off the 'horse and walked to Shizuo. Shizuo took out his cigarette and said "Hey, what do you need?"

**["You need to come with me, Shizuo-san"] **she typed without even saying hi to him too. Shizuo frowned at that, Celty usually used manner in less something was important or she was mad. So without asking why he got on the 'horse' behind her. Celty started the 'horse' and drove off. Fast.

**~Shinra and Celty's apartment~ **

Shizuo felt like throwing up. Celty and he had ridden really fast, whipping past buildings making them look like blobs and blurs. Shizuo and Celty had made it to her and Shinra's and hers apartment and were now in front of the door. Before Celty opened it she took out her PDA and typed;

**["Stay out here"] **

Shizuo nodded and Celty opened the door and went in closing it behind her. It was a couple minutes of silence before Celty opened the door up and makes a motion with her hand for him to come in. the apartment was orderly and clean. Shinra was sitting on the couch and told Shizuo to sit anywhere, so Shizuo sat directly across from him, with Celty sitting beside Shinra.

"So what's this about?" Shizuo asked as he leaned against the chair he was sitting on.

"Celty, didn't explain anything to you" Shinra asked a little nervously, he had thought Celty told him about Izaya and Shizuo had enough time to cool down. Seemed he was wrong.

"No, she told me I just needed to come with her" said shizuo. "So what is it?"

"Um…." Shinra said as he bit his lower lip "Shizuo what would you do if Izaya was alive?"

The room seemed to grow really quiet. Shizuo opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by something black attack him. Shizuo was about to push the thing off in till he heard something that chilled him.

"_Shizu-chan~" _the person, no Izaya said as he hugged Shizuo tighter. Shizuo froze for a moment before flinging Izaya off. Izaya's arm landed on a knife-that for some reason was pointed up- cutting off his arm and making it fall to the floor. Everyone saw what happened and froze, but Izaya just looked at it and looked at Shizuo and ran again towards Shizuo and grabbed Shizuo's arm hugging it tight. Shizuo took in a deep breath and let out a screa- no, yell and fainte- no, passed out.

**~1 hour later~**

"So, let me get this straight Izaya did die but came back to life?" said Shizuo who was now sitting on the couch with a clinging Izaya. 10 min. ago Shizuo had woken up and demanded and explanation.

"Yes." Shinra said as he drank some tea. He was happy his friend was taking it so well; Shinra had thought his apartment wouldn't be in tacked. Shizuo sigh as Izaya held tighter to him snuggling up to him.

"Okay, can you please explain why Izaya is like this next?" asked Shizuo.

"Well it seems Izaya has had feelings for you ever since high school but has been keeping them buried in his heart. When he died those feelings were the strongest so when he came back alive he can't control his feelings and so he went in search of you. Also he seems not to be able to lie or hide his feelings; the one thing he can't seem to feel is pain though." Shinra explained

"This flea in love with ME!?" Shizuo exclaimed as he started to laugh. It was a so funny, it couldn't be real.

"But, I do love you Shizuo." Said Izaya as he tilted his head sideways and his eyes were round and big. Shizuo looked down at him and felt his heart beat a little 'he looks so cute" a little voice said. Shizuo quickly looked away and shakes the thought away from his head.

Shinra was watching the whole time with a smirk on his face. "Ahem" Shinra says as Shizuo looks at him " I think you should take care of him shizuo." The doctor says. Shizuo's eyes get huge and he stands up making Izaya fall away. "Why!?" he ask, he didn't get why it had to be his house.

"Well, because Izaya is attach to you he'll listen to you and beside me and Cely have to work in the day time too." Shinra states. "what about his arm!?" Shizuo says.

"I can sew it now." Shinra says and so he gets his sewing kit and takes the sever arm and started sewing.

Shizuo sat down thinking about it and after 10 min. consideration he says fine, and Shinra is done sewing Izaya's arm on.

"You guys can stay the night, it's to late to go home now" Shinra says as he gets up and yawns and walks to the sink to rinse his cup.

Izaya moves and hugs Izaya in a big hug and says "sleepover!" as he smiles. Shizuo tries to push him off while blushing, but Izaya now has amazing strength too.


	4. Chapter 4&5

**A/N: this chapter can count as the 4th and 5th chapter. the horizontal line after this one is the chapter separation. **

* * *

**Ch.4 **

**~same place~**

Shizuo was grumpy this morning; he had hardly any sleep after all. After Shinra got extra blankets for Izaya and Shizuo, he went upstairs and went to sleep. On the other hand Shizuo was making a bed out of the couch when he felt arms go around his waist. He turned his head to see Izaya hugging him and his head resting on Shizuo's back. Blushing Shizuo was able to pry- using all his strength- Izaya's arms off. Shizuo turned around as he took a deep breath, in a strained voice Shizuo said "Izaya you will be sleeping on that side" he pointed to the opposite side of the couch. "But I want to sleep with you." Izaya responded placing his hands around Shizuo once again. "Shinra, that lying bastard! He said Izaya would listen to me!" Shizuo thought. Once again taking a deep breath he said "it would make me happy if you slept there." After hearing that Izaya let go of him and ran to the couch side which was his side and sat down, when he was settled in he turned towards Shizuo and smiled. Trying not to blush at Izaya smiling face Shizuo turned around and turned off the light after he walked toward his part of the couch. Exhausted he flopped down and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Shizuo woke up to pressure on his chest. He open his eyes and lifted his head to see Izaya on top of him, arms around his neck , legs wrapped around his leg. Shizuo tried to move but Izaya was trapping him with his legs and arms. Shizuo stayed that way and awake in till 8 in the morning when Izaya finally decided to wake up. When he woke up and looked at Shizuo he smiled and snuggled into Shizuo's chest.

"Flea, get off me" Shizuo said in a gruff voice as he tried to pry Izaya's arm off of him. Lifting his head up, Izaya looked at him and pouted but got up anyways. As soon as Izaya let go Shizuo stood up and stretch and yawned. He went to the counter and saw a note that was from Shinra, it read;

_"Dear Shizuo, _

_Celty and I had to work early. Just leave out the front door and it will auto lock itself."_

After Shizuo read that he sigh and realized he would need to get out of the pajamas that were given to him and he had to pee. So making his way to the bathroom he was about to shut the door when he saw Izaya standing there.

"Uh….. flea just stay there. I need to use the bathroom." Shizuo said as he shut the door on Izaya, before he could say anything. Once he was done peeing he opened the door to find Izaya waiting for him with innocent eyes.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked as he walked toward the couch to put away the blankets and grab his phone and wallet so they could leave.

" I was waiting in case Shizu-chan needed any help in there." Izaya answered simply as he followed Shizuo to the door. After Izaya said that Shizuo's head whipped around fast and he growled out " I was only using the bathroom, why would i need help?" when Izaya didn't answer Shizuo went out the door with Izaya following and they went down the elevator in silence. But when they reached the bottom floor and stepped out in to the sunlight Izaya answered "Well your balls could have gotten stuck in your zipper or you could have suddenly have gotten a hard-on and I wouldn't want you to masturbate by yourself so I would have helped you."

That was it Shizuo lost it and he threw the nearest thing at Izaya, which was a light pole. it went sailing in the air as it landed on Izaya, he caught it and put it down, he smiled a Shizuo. Shizuo ran at him and Izaya still smiling ran away in to Ikebukoro.

* * *

**~five hours later~ **

****Izaya had been running from Shizuo all day and hadn't even broken a sweat, probably because he was a zombie. Right now it was evening and the street lifes were on but the city was still alive and crazy. Izaya had lost Shizuo a little while back and was now near 'Russian Shushi' he looked back when he bumped into someone all of a sudden, sending him to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." a familiar voice said and Izaya looked up to see Mikado offering a hand and Masaomi and Anri standing behind him. Izaya took the hand and Mikado Shivered a little as he pulled up Izaya, his hand was cold. brushing off his Jeans Izaya looked up and Mikado fainted and Masaomi and Anri said in union "I-Izaya?" before Izaya could answer he saw a tall blond heading for him. Smiling Izaya waved and called "SHIZU-CHAN I'M OVER HERE." Upon hearing Shizuo name and seeing the person who called it any body who knew of Izaya and Shizuo ran away from the area, including Masaomi and Anri carrying a still unconscious Mikado away. The once busy street was now empty as Shizuo stomped towards Izaya. Before Shizuo could do anything Izaya launch himself at Shizuo and hugged him. Shizuo was startled at first but then quickly got angry and tried to pry him off him but Izaya wouln't budge.

After 5 min. people started to come back to the street after hearing no fighting and saw Izaya and Shizuo hugging which made them wonder and whisper and then they realized that it was IZAYA hugging Shizuo, and Izaya was suppose to be DEAD. when Shizuo realized they were being stared at and people were seeing an ALIVE Izaya, he picked Izaya up and ran to his apartment carrying Izaya bridal style. When they got there Shizuo was out of breath and collapsed on his floor.

Izaya got on top of Shizuo and Shizuo was about to protest in till he felt Izaya hands massaging all his stressed and his protest died in his throat after about 10min Izaya spoke again said " he, shizu-can was carrying me like a bride back there does that mean we are married and we can do what newly-weds do?"

"I would whack you if i had the energy. Go and take a bath" Shizuo said in response. "but-" izaya was cut off by Shizuo yelling at him to go and so Izaya went to the bathroom. Shizuo lied on his stomach thinking about why every time he looked at Izaya hi heart beat fastened. he made a mental note to go to shinra's tomorrow again maybe he was getting a cold. after another 30 min Izaya head poped out and asked what he was to wear. Shizuo bit his lip as he forgot to get Izaya's pajamas he knew his clothes were better then nothing so he got up and got out a shirt and threw it at izaya. Izaya opened hi mouth to say something but Shizuo shut the door.

When Izaya came out Shizuo's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Izaya. Shizuo's black shirt was defentaly to big for Izaya's small body frme and the shrit came down to him mid-thigh, so it showed off his pale legs. The shirt was falling off his shoulder. Izaya looked at Shizuo's bed and lied on it. For some reason he was tired and soon found himself asleep. Shizuo was also tired and so he didn't bother trying to get Izaya off his bed all he did was lay next to him and fell asleep too.

**~next day morning~'**

Izaya woke up to see the bed he fell asleep on was now empty, frowning he went in to the kitchen and saw a note taped to the refrigerator on Shizuo's messy handwriting. the note said;

"went to Shinra's don't leave the apartment."

smiling Izaya got changed and decided to find HIS Shizuo. so he left the apartment.

**~same day, Shinra and celty's apartment~**

"So you heart beats fast every time you look at him? you feel Nervous and sweaty too?" Shinra asked as he and Celty were on the couch drinking tea. Shizuo had come to his and Celyt's Apartment 1 hour earlier and told Shinra his 'symptoms'

Shizuo nodded and asked " so am I sick?" with that question Shinra burst out laughing and startled Shizuo who was no confused. "why are you laughing at me, i'm sick. what am i sick with?" he asked. once he got his laughing under control Shinra said " your sick all right but not something that is harmful, your lovesick" with that Shinra started to laugh again and Shizuo raised hi eyebrows and looked even more confused. Sighing mentally Celty type in to her PDA **["Shizuo your in love with Izaya-Kun"]**

* * *

**HELLO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I GOT SICK! AGAIN! WELL HOW WAS IT ONLY 2 MORE CHARPTERS TO GO IN TILL IT'S DONE. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! **

* * *

**Ch.6**

**["Your in love with Izaya-kun]**

It seem the world froze for a moment after Shizuo read what was typed on Celty's PDA. His thoughts at the moment were: "What was she saying? Me in love with that flea? Ridiculous! Wait love, me in love…? No not possible!" "But you heart beats faster when you see his face." said the tiny voice in the back of his mind. Celty and Shinra were worried about the blond because he was not moving or doing anything after hearing what Celty typed. They became more worried when Shizuo stood up fast and went to their sink.

"This is all just a dream if I splash some cold water I'll wake up. Yeah, all just a dream" Shizuo thought as turned on the foist for the cold water at the sink. He put his hands in the water and brought it up to his face and the cold water shocked his warm face. He then realized he was not dreaming and that yes, he was in love with Izaya.

"I'm in love with Izaya Orihara " Shizuo said as he turned to look at Shinra and Celty who had been quiet all this time.

**~meanwhile, in Ikebukoro~**

Izaya was skipping though Ikebukoro smiling as he looked at the bustling City. He decide he would go to a flower store and get Shizuo some purple tulips. He now was at a park and was sitting down on the bench watching the people walking around. He didn't even notice the looks he was getting or the whispering, he was to happy that he was going to see Shizuo. He closed his eyes and sat in the last ray of the sunshine, the sun was setting.

Izaya got up and started walking out of the park towards Shinra's place when something hit his head, it didn't hurt but he felt it. So Izaya turned around only to be met with a rock to his face, the force was incredibly and Izaya was knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw a bunch of people with pitchforks, illuminated by the street lamp. He wondered what was going on when a man spoke:

"let's kill the monster" that was met with a bunch of agreements and yes's. Izaya did not know what was going on in till he saw a torch light up and they advance on him. When Izaya saw the fire he froze for a second, then something he did not know of told him to run and get the heck out of there. He listened to it and ran. Izaya looked back and saw he was being pursued, so he ran and ran.

**~Shizuo's apartment~**

Shizuo was nervous he was walking to his apartment, he had just left Shinras. With the sudden realization he was in fact in love with Izaya Orihara, he did not know how to face Izaya. Shizuo took out his keys to the apartment and was surprised how quiet it was.

"fl-Izaya, I'm home" Shizuo said to the eerily quiet apartment, he got no response back. Frowning Shizuo flipped on the light to the living room and saw no one there. He checked the bathroom and everywhere else and saw no one. Growling in frustration he realized that Izaya had left. Shizuo went outside and went down the stairs as he pulled out his cell phone and called Shinra.

"Hello." Shinra answered

"Is Izaya there?" Shizuo asked

"No. Why?"

"He's not here. I thought he would be there since I left a note saying I was going over to your place."

Silence over took the other end of the phone in till Shinra spoke up and said " Shizuo find Izaya now!"

"huh? Shinra why are you yelling" the blond questioned.

"Shizuo just start looking while I explain"

"Fine." Shizuo replied as he started to run and look for Izaya "so are you going to explain?"

"Well, everyone in Ikebukoro knows that Izaya is suppose to be DEAD but is ALIVE , so if he was wondering around, wouldn't that draw attention?"

"Yeah" Shizuo answered slowly as he turned a corner and into the park

"people are afraid of what they don't understand Shizuo. They could kill him" Shinra said as he sigh.

**~Back to Izaya~**

Izaya had ran 4 miles and was now at a hill on the outskrits of the city, his pursures were still there and had grown in number. He was scared. He did not know where Shizuo was and he was being hunted like an animal. While Izaya was distracted he tripped on a tree branch and fell. He looked up to see he was surrounded by the mob. He thought to himself "shizuo."

**~Back to Shizuo~**

Shizuo had been running , when he saw a bunch of other people running out of the city. Wondering if it had anything to do with Izaya Shizuo grabbed a man that was probably about 25 yrs. Old. He slammed the man against a car and asked what was going on. The man recognized Shizuo and thought "Oh crap"

"ummm… t-hh-ere is a m-m-m-ons-t-ter an-d-d we-we-re cha-cha-sing i-i-t." he strutted out.

Shizuo threw the man down and started to run with the other people after about 2 miles he started to slow, he didn't want to stop, he had to save Izaya. As his legs started to give out he heard a familiar neigh and turned his head to see Celty riding her 'horse' with an outstretch hand. He took it and climbed in the back of Celty's 'horse' and they sped off to the big hill.

**~Back to the hill~**

Izaya was tied up in many chains and ropes, that had needled in them so they would go deeper into his skin if he moved, so he didn't. he was crying, not because of the pain. He couldn't feel that. But because he was going to die again, and he couldn't do anything or even say he loved Shizuo. He had been drugged, it shouldn't have affected him but it did. So he couldn't even rip the ropes and chains off.

He saw people with the torches come up and sprinkle liquid on him that smelled like oil. He watch as the people backed up. Izaya closed his eyes. He heard noise and yelling and crashing so he used all his strength to look up and he saw Shizuo throwing people off him and to the side.

The people quickly threw the torch down and it landed on the Izaya's foot and it licked it's way up Izaya's body and the tree he was tied to. He heard Shizuo scream "IZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!"

"I will always love you Shizuo Heiwajima, now and forever" Izaya thought as the flames consumed him and the tree he was tied to.

* * *

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS AGAIN AND THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVEN THE PEOPLE WHO ONLY READ IT!**


	6. Chapter 7-LOVE EVEN AFTER DEATH AND LIFE

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWS AND LET THEM KNOW THEY HELPED ME TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY! SO PLEASE ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

* * *

**CH.7**

Shizuo watched as his love one was consumed by the flames. He was horrified and couldn't move. Luckily Celty snapped out of her shock faster and gather water from a lake on the side and threw it on the tree and Izaya. Shizuo seeing what she was doing snapped out of his frozen state and helped, soon Shinra popped out of nowhere and helped. By the time the flames were out only ashes remained, Shizuo fell to the ground and began crying

**~Another Realm~**

He was floating that was for sure, but he did not know where he was going or even where he was. Even with his eyes close he could feel it was a river-like thing he was floating on. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw pitch blackness, he wondered where he was and why he was here. Suddenly everything came back to him. He Izaya Orihara was dead. Again. He wondered if this was hell. It wouldn't be surprising if it was, he had done many bad things in his life. Izaya stay like that just floating and thinking, in till a bright glow illuminated the dark. Izaya squinted and got up to a sitting position. In front of him were two things. One was a beautiful woman with black and red butterfly wings, the other was another woman who was also beautiful and had fairy like ears sticking out of her long black hair.

Izaya was stunned at these two women. The only thing he could say was

"Who are you?"

The women smiled at him and the one with the wings spoke first

"I am Coventina" her voice was silky smooth and flowed out of her mouth easily.

"I am Aine" the woman with the fairy ears said her voice was kind and loving.

"What are you?" Izaya ask. They laugh and Aine said "Surely that's not what you really want to ask us, Izaya Orihara." Izaya thought for a moment and asked if he was dead and where he was.

"Yes, Izaya in some way you are dead, but are alive at the same time" Coventina said. Izaya must have looked confused because she spoke again "your body is dead but your soul is living. Right now you are in an in between place, in between life and death."

"Why can't I move on?" Izaya asked

"You love someone to much and someone else loves you too much in the other world that forms a connection." Aine said "So Coventina and I have come to see if the love is strong enough to pull you back to the world of the living."

"You can do that!?" Izaya asked excitedly, he might be able to be with Shizuo again was the thought in his mind.

"Yes, but only if we see the person who loves you and access their love meter, to see how much the person loves you." Aine said

"Now we must be off to see." Coventina said as blackness ate them whole.

* * *

Izaya was surprised at what was happening, he was still with Aine and Coventina but was now looking down at the place he died again and at a crying Shizuo.

"What are we doing here?" Izaya asked. "This is where the one who loves you is. All we need to do is wait for one of them to say the three magic words so I can access their love meter" Aine said.

It seemed like hours for Izaya and the whole time he was wondering who loved him and hoped it was Shizuo. Something interesting happened as Shizuo picked up the ashes and brought them to his chest. In sobs three words were said;

"I love you."

All of a sudden a loud noise was heard as a casino like machine came down and started to ring numbers.

"Here it is the love meter" Aine said as the numbers kept ringing. The machine kept going and finally it went crazy and broke. Aine suck in a deep breath and turned to Izaya who was standing Nervously off to the side.

"His love for you exceeds normal love, he is monsterly in love with you." Aine said. With that a wild wind was blown and Coventina spoke in a haughty voice

"You Izaya Orihara has died, but a thread remain connecting you to the world of the living. Love was proved between You and Shizuo Heiwajima, a bond has been form you may now live in that world again. The condition is you and Shizuo must stay together till the end of time, meaning you both now have eternal life with each other. Do you Izaya Orihara accept the conditions on behalf of Shizuo Heiwajima and yourself?"

Izaya looked Coventina in the eye and said one simple word "Yes"

He was whisked away by a wind and off to see Shizuo Heiwajima the love of his eternal life.

**~back to earth~**

After speaking those words Shizuo kept on sobbing. He felt a slight breeze and then a strong gust of wind hit him blowing everyone but Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty off the hill. Shizuo looked down at his hands to see the ashes had been blown away with the wind. That made him even more sad. Suddenly Shizuo heard a very loud gasp from Shinra and Celty(if she could even gasp out loud) he turned to look at them and saw they were looking at the very top of the hill. Shizuo turned his head and looked at a very full moon rising above the horizon. Shizuo did not get what they were gawking at in till he saw it. Him. Shizuo slowly stood up and started to walk up the hill, the figure had his back to him. Slowly he made his way closer and when Shizuo was 3 feet away from him the guy turned around to reveal who Shizuo thought it was.

Frozen in his place Shizuo stuttered out "I-I-I-I-z-z-z-z-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-y-a-a-a-a?"

Izaya turned and smiled at him, a loving smile. Shizuo opened his mouth to say more but was cut off as Izaya's lips crashed to his own. The kiss wasn't lustful, it was loving . Once Shizuo shook out of his shock he wrapped his arms around Izaya's small body frame and kissed him back. They broke their kiss once they needed air, Shizuo looked at Izaya and Izaya looked at Shizuo both lost in each other's eyes and their own world. The spell was broken when Shinra cough to get their attention. They turned to look at the underground doctor their arms stiil wrapped around each other's waist . They were silent in till Celty started to freak out and wrote on her PDA;

**["Why is Izaya alive again!? Not that I'm not happy! But he was burned! Aren't zombies supposed to die from fire!? What's happening!?"]**

They all looked at Izaya who sigh and asked if they could talk about it at Shinra's. they climbed into the car Shinra had rode in to get to the hill and rode back to the City of Ikebukoro .

**~Shizuo's apartment~**

After explaining to Shinra and everyone what happened and Shizuo and him were now immortals- he did not include telling them how he heard Shizuo say he loved Izaya, he wanted the blond to say that by himself- Izaya was now exhausted and drinking some tea at Shizuo's table.

Shizuo was fidgeting and looking at his hands in his seat right in front of Izaya. Shizuo decided it was now or never and looked at Izaya who was staring at him, that made Shizuo blush but decided it was now or never.

"Izaya I-I-I lov-" Shizuo was cut off from his confession by Izaya's pointer finer to his lip shushing him.

"I know Shizuo what you are going to say and so I wanted to say I love you too so much." Izaya said.

Shizuo looked at him with a question look on his face but decided he would get the explanation later so he kissed Izaya.

"I love you" Shizuo said as he broke the kiss and put his forehead to Izaya's "always."

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT?I MAY MAKE AN SEQUEL SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING AND MAY YOU FIND LOVE EVEN AFTER DEATH AND LIFE AGAIN. **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ

**HELLO! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY AN EXTRA OF THIS STORY IS NOW POSTED! IT'S CALLED "SHIZO'S ZOMBIE EXTRA: SHINRA REALLY?" IT IS SUGGESTED READING TO PREPARE FOR THE SEQUEL! **


End file.
